


From Vanilla to Pine

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Choice, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, drabbletag6, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Marian/Mulan "choice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Vanilla to Pine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware that the Marian-timeline and the Mulan-timeline are not quite perfectly aligned, but that's okay.

The taste of impending sick rises to Mulan’s throat as she rides away from Aurora, who continues to stand, face glowing, on the bridge waving earnestly. She had been so ready to finally show a different kind of bravery and confess it all. 

When she reaches the camp of the Merry Men, she slides off her horse and, before her feet firmly meet the ground, she hears a soft voice.

“Mulan.”

The way those two syllables sound reminds her so much of Aurora that she loses her balance and trips forward. Before she can brace herself for contact with the ground, she is within the warm embrace of a person bathed in the fragrance of pine and lavender. Though the feminine voice took her off-guard, she is acutely aware that this cannot be Aurora without the vanilla scent that always clung to her pale skin. 

“Who are you?” 

Mulan pulls back, suddenly, realizing that her senses have rendered her vulnerable. Her hand rests ready on her sword.

“Marian.” The brunette laughs. She is unarmed save for a bow that hangs unstrung on her back. “I am Robin’s wife, I am glad you chose to join us.”

“I see.” Mulan replies, as she tries to erase the feeling of Marian’s warmth and earthy smell from her mind. “Where is Robin?”

“Hunting. But, if you so choose, you can keep me company until he returns.” 

Marian takes her by the hand and leads her towards the fire. Mulan feels her heart stir.


End file.
